


Snow On Brooklyn

by Leslav



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, Multi, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-05 02:51:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17910593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leslav/pseuds/Leslav





	Snow On Brooklyn

— Давно в Бруклине был?

— Давно. Очень давно, — буквально полгода назад, но кем он тогда был? И смотрел ли по сторонам? — Так заметно?

— А то, — таксист плавно остановил на красном и повернулся к Баки, — всё время что-то глазами ищешь и морщишься, когда находишь. Так наши старики делают. Ну, знаешь: «А вот раньше город чище был» и прочие «раньше».

Баки хмыкнул и перевёл взгляд с улыбающегося водителя на отбелённую снегом улицу. Ему сто лет — и думать об этой цифре уже не страшно, — он сам из этих стариков, только сохранился лучше. И он рад бы подавить в себе невольные сравнения с тем Бруклином, который оставил до отбытия в Англию в сорок третьем, только вот память, уже восстановившаяся память подкидывала всё новые и новые воспоминания. Да, родной район сильно изменился за прошедшие семьдесят четыре года, и Баки сам изменился, но это не мешает сердцу тянуться к теплу минувших дней. К Стиву, которого он наконец вспомнил — полностью, как должно. И к командиру, о котором никогда не забывал, даже после обнулений.

Расплатившись с таксистом и пожелав ему удачи, Баки закинул рюкзак на плечо и передёрнул плечами. После Ваканды с её мягким теплом зима в Нью-Йорке стала для него настоящим неудобством. Да, минус пять — пустяк, особенно для суперсолдата, способного справно функционировать в самые суровые сибирские морозы, но он, Баки Барнс, никогда не любил холод. Особенно из-за того, что тот означал постоянные болезни вокруг.

Хорошо, что Стив после безумного эксперимента с сывороткой перестал загибаться от каждого сквозняка и чиха рядом. Хорошо.

Баки поправил рюкзак, съезжающий по скользкому материалу парки, и пошёл вниз по улице. Многие дома, мимо которых он проходил, украшали яркие атрибуты праздников, увеличенные до невероятных размеров. Особенно его поразил большой, в человеческий рост, чёрный пряничный человечек у входа в двухэтажный дом — такого даже он ещё не видел.

Над Нью-Йорком витало ожидание чудес и звенела колокольчиками смешливая вера в лучшее.

Нужное здание показалось совсем скоро. Небольшой дом, не отличающийся от десятка других. С весело мигающими огоньками гирлянд и чёрными провалами окон — хозяев нет.

Неожиданно накатило понимание: всё наяву. И знакомый белый кирпич дома, и морозная свежесть вокруг, и он — здесь. В Бруклине. Вернулся.

От ощущения тотальной беспомощности Баки ожидаемо захотел взвыть. Решение принято, миллиарды раз обмозговано, а всё равно замирает сердце и тело превращается в холодец, стоит только подумать, что ещё несколько минут или часов — что это для долгоживущего Барнса? — и он их увидит. Не украдкой, пробравшись к кабинету Т’Чаллы, не в сетке пикселей, подключившись к камерам, не на фотографиях, а так… просто. Как до этого видел людей в Ваканде, потом — в аэропорту Кеннеди, в такси…

Наверное, надо было зайти в магазин и купить что-нибудь поесть. Или захватить десяток пицц из пиццерии на углу. И ящик любимого пива Брока и Роллинса. Хотя, конечно, глупо думать, что в холодильнике Брока есть хоть немного свободного места. Не с его гиперзаботой о тех, кого приручили.

И, кажется, к подаркам надо было что-нибудь докупить. Дурацкие свитеры — это прекрасно, а связанные киборгом-убийцей и принцессой — вообще седьмое небо, но всё-таки мало.

Да, точно. Продукты и подарки. Стиву какой-нибудь художественный набор и Броку — нож из вибраниума.

Барнсу понадобилась вся его выучка, чтобы не сойти с места. Соседи выглядывали в окна, почти не скрываясь, но, чёрт возьми, прятаться он больше не собирался. Если повезёт, этот дом станет и его тоже. Если нет, то…

— Вот это я называю рождественским подарочком, — знакомый запах его любимой туалетной воды и крепких сигарет Барнс почувствовал задолго до того, как услышал голос. — Роджерс обоссытся от счастья.

— Командир!

Пульс подскочил на пару десятков пунктов, стоило только увидеть Рамлоу. Он не изменился будто, разве что в плечах стал ещё шире, неугомонный. И смотрел знакомо, так, что пробирает до нутра, и без вопросов становится ясно: Баки Барнс принадлежит ему и Роджерсу, и пусть у всего мира отвалится жопа.

— Имя есть, — Брок ухмыльнулся и перехватил пакеты поудобнее. — Как добрался?

На белом полиэтилене красной кляксой выделялся логотип супермаркета, через который Баки проходил не так давно.

— Брок, — послушно сказал Баки, сжимая руки в кулаки, чтобы не прикоснуться бездумно к Броку, не запустить пальцы в его волосы, влажные от снега. Вдруг Баки ошибся? Опять всё не так понял? — Нормально, спасибо. Помочь?

— Сам управлюсь, — Рамлоу круто развернулся на пятках и поднялся по ступеням. Щёлкнул замком, распахнул дверь, выпуская на улицу автоматически включившийся свет. — Ну, чего застыл? Давай домой. И без сантиментов — холодно.

Дом манил теплом и светом. Внутри пахло корицей, хвоей и имбирём, а ещё — свежей выпечкой и чем-то неуловимым, родным — этот запах есть у каждого дома, и у каждого же он свой. Вряд ли его можно описать, разобрать по нотам или найти где-то ещё.

— Парку кинь на сушилку, рюкзак можешь или в коридоре оставить, или в свою комнату отнести, — Брок кинул ему под ноги смутно знакомые тапочки и надел свои. — Я на кухне. Стив скоро придёт: за каким-то хером ему понадобилось смотаться в центр, пообещал уложиться в час. Осталось минут сорок.

— Брок?

— Ванная — прямо и налево, если ты забыл. Халат и полотенца в шкафу, увидишь там. Давай, в темпе.

Барнс посмотрел на его напряжённую спину и, мотнув головой, пошёл куда послали. Рамлоу создал себе идеальный образ человека, который вспыхивал от любого щелчка и орал матом напропалую сразу, как ему что-то не понравилось. На самом деле даже Стив не затрачивал столько усилий, чтобы держать себя в узде, сколько Брок. И поэтому, пока он сам не решил поговорить — словами через рот, как все нормальные люди, — от него ничего невозможно добиться.

Когда Баки зашёл на кухню, Брок уже накрыл стол на троих и курил у приоткрытого окна, бедром упираясь в подоконник. Он до сих пор не переоделся в домашнее, стоял в футболке с символикой Щ.И.Т.а на правом рукаве и точно думал не о разогревающемся в духовке мясе.

— Стив ещё не приехал?

— Ну, ты же ещё не на кровати задом кверху, — Брок потушил окурок и посмотрел прямо. — Я… Я стараюсь, Барнс. Стараюсь сейчас не разнести тут всё к чёртовой матери. Знал ведь, что кто-то сегодня обязательно выебнется, только ставил на Уилсона. А тут вот как — на тебя надо было, — он тяжело вздохнул и взлохматил и так торчащие в разные стороны волосы. — Не веди себя, как пятая лапа вместо хвоста. Или как там, блять…

Получив отмашку, Баки наконец отпустил себя. Удар сердца, и он прижал к себе Брока, шумно вздохнул у беззащитно открытой шеи и наконец поцеловал. Жадно, глубоко, заявляя своё право, — так, как хотел с момента, когда осознал свою свободу: от Гидры, от триггеров, от прошлых долгов.

— Чёрт, — коротко выдохнул Брок в самые губы и обхватил его ногами, чтобы ни миллиметра свободного между ними не осталось.

Вплавляя в саму свою суть.

Правильно.

Ни одна память, даже самая идеальная, не воспроизведёт то, как они оказались в коридоре. Кажется, Баки наткнулся боком на угол стола, а Брок коленом проехался по дверному косяку, но разве это так важно? Важно, что в этот момент входная дверь тихо отворилась, и вместе с морозом зашёл Стив. Улыбающийся своим мыслям и пока совершенно ничего не подозревающий.

— Брок? Что… Баки?

— Ты… красноречив, — Брок встал на ноги, мягко увернувшись от тянущихся к нему рук, и, хлопнув Барнса пониже спины, иронично изогнул бровь. Растрёпанный, раскрасневшийся, дышащий, словно пробежал марафон, — он действовал на обоих супров сильнее всех вместе взятых афродизиаков и знал об этом. — Мы можем пропустить стадию разговоров и перейти сразу к делу? Соскучился.

Конечно, разговоры опустили. Ведь иногда совсем не они нужны, верно? Так сбылось и «на кровати задом кверху», и многое-многое другое.

***

 

— Поднимайте задницы и на кухню, а я пока постель перестелю.

— Ну, Брок, оставь ты это, — Роджерс схватил его за запястье и затащил на кровать, не обращая внимание на вялые попытки вырваться. — Полежи с нами ещё немного.

Баки положил голову на плечо тяжело вздохнувшего Рамлоу, закинул на него бионическую руку и довольно улыбнулся, когда почувствовал пальцы Стива в своих запутанных волосах. Он дома.

— Вот нехуй было играть из себя не пойми что, Роджерс, — не смолчал Брок, зажатый с двух сторон. — «Мы не будем давить на Баки, Брок», — он выпятил челюсть вперёд и знакомо нахмурился.

— Я так не делаю!

— Зато ты так говоришь, — сказал, как отрезал. И с удовольствием, замешанным на злости, продолжил: — «Баки сам решил… побыть один. Мы должны уважать его чувства». Ничего не забыл? Нет? Бля, сколько времени потеряли. Целых полгода. Я ещё, дебил, послушал вас. А надо было взять одного и другого за шкирку и не выпускать из спальни, пока, блять, не поймёте…

— Прости, — Баки потёрся носом о его плечо и прикрыл глаза.

Он действительно должен был избавиться от триггеров, прежде чем остаться с ними. Не мог допустить, чтобы дорогие ему существа в его присутствии подвергались опасности. При их рискованной работе нельзя находиться в постоянном напряжении, а именно оно бы окружало их жизнь, если бы Баки не решился и не обратился к королю маленькой африканской страны с личной просьбой. Вряд ли Брок и Стив его не понимали.

Стив завозился, пытаясь улечься поудобнее, и провёл раскрытой ладонью в миллиметрах от новой бионической руки Баки.

— Шури гений, — сказал он тихо. — Надо будет… поблагодарить.

— Не надо ничего выдумывать, Стиви. У маленькой принцессы есть всё, а чего нет, то она создаст. Позовём её в Нью-Йорк, познакомим с твоими ребятами, поводим по интересным ей местам. Старк, я уверен, будет в восторге.

— И Брюс, — Стив довольно кивнул. — Мне нравится. Брок?

— Что «Брок»? Я на всё согласен, лишь бы вы свои головы в пасти бурдюков не пихали, — и, немного подумав, добавил: — Без меня.

— Принято, командир.

— Сегодня сочельник, парни, — Брок ответил потянувшемуся за поцелуем Стиву и всё равно упрямо продолжил: — Надо зайти к ребятам на Базе, разобраться с… новыми делами. Ох, Роджерс, не пытайся, я знаю все твои приёмы. Баки, ты с нами? — пригревшийся Барнс сонно угукнул. — Отлично. В Щ.И.Т. пойдёшь или?..

По тону сразу стало понятно, что он спрашивает не о сегодняшнем дне. И что они оба — Брок и Стив — готовы к любому его решению. Даже если он задумал убивать людей на заказ. В принципе…

— Снайпером к тебе пойду, командир, — Баки хмыкнул, услышав тихое «слава Богу», сказанное Стивом. — Ну, и в инициативу впрягусь, куда же без этого. В общем, что угодно, лишь бы не бумажная работа.

— Я поговорю с Ником.

— Чтобы поговорить с Ником, надо доехать до Базы…

— Намёк понят, — Стив рассмеялся и встал, демонстрируя торжество недовольства Брока над его собственной ленью. — Не заводись, Брок.

— Я хочу со всем разобраться, чтобы потом отгородиться от мира и никуда вас от себя не отпускать. Ну, Барнс, ты идёшь?

Баки как раз вспомнил, что в рюкзаке, который так и остался лежать в коридоре, ждут своего часа празднично упакованные свитера. Их надо уже положить под ёлку, а ту сфотографировать и отослать Шури, которая прониклась американской культурой, послушав пару его историй про Рождество. В историях, конечно, фигурировал Стив — куда без него?

Под наряженной зелёной красавицей лежали разноцветные свёртки. На ярлычках двух из них Барнс с удивлением прочёл своё имя, выведенное знакомым каллиграфическим почерком Стива и твёрдым печатным — Брока.

— Вот теперь все в сборе, — подошедший Стив, пахнущий броковым гелем для душа, обнял его со спины. — А подарок за пропущенный день рождения тебя заждался.

— Что там?

— Сюрприз. Знаю-знаю, ты не любишь сюрпризы, но, Бак, этот тебе точно понравится.

Баки в этом и не сомневался.

— Хера намело. В темпе, красавицы, раньше встанем — раньше ляжем, — Брок уже собрался и нетерпеливо топтался в коридоре. — Стив, вопрос: а на морозе язык к твоему щиту прилипнет?

— Я… — Роджерс так и застыл, стоя на одной ноге и надевая на вторую ботинок, — не знаю. Не задумывался об этом. Надо у Тони спросить.

— Этот точно знает. А если нет, то он проверит…

— Опытным путём, — продолжил Баки и рассмеялся.

Когда-то зима разделила его жизнь на два мира. Но он смог, выдюжил, и объединил их на своих условиях.

Баки Барнс — свободный человек. Свободный и бесконечно влюблённый в константы своего объединённого мира.


End file.
